Chuck vs the Campaign
by willcox1996
Summary: In this story Awesome went to UCLA law where he met Ellie who was a med student at the time. He is now an assistant US attorney and a presidential candidate. Eventually Charah.


A/N: This is an alternate universe with an alternate plot line. In this story Awesome went to UCLA law where he met Ellie who was a med student at the time. He is now an assistant US attorney and a presidential candidate. Eventually Charah. Disclaimer: I don't own 'Chuck'

_January 10, 2007_

Chuck was playing a game of Call of Duty when Devon nickname Captain Awesome called a family meeting. As Chuck slowly sat down on the couch he noticed that Captain Awesome was pacing in front of the couch. This was a bad sign. In the ten years Chuck had known Devon he had never seen him pace not even the morning before he took the bar exam for the State of California. As Ellie joins Chuck on the couch Awesome starts the meeting by saying " Guys today something awesome happened. I was walking out of my trial when I was approach by members of the Democratic National Committee. They took me to a meeting with Laura Santucci and Debbie Wasserman. They said that they have been watching my success in court recently and want me to run as the democratic Presidential nominee." "What" Ellie Said. "Well do you think I should take this amazing opportunity?" Devon asked. "Well of course you should" Ellie exclaimed. "What do you think Chuckster." Wow Chuck thought Awesome as a presidential candidate the campaign dinners with donors, the speeches, and the opportunity for Devon to change the country. Altrough once Devon accepted the nominee all of the members of the Woodcomb/Bartowski family would be put under a microscope. But you can't be the person who stops awesome from acheieving his dream Chuck told himself. "Yeah of course you should run Captain." and with Chucks agreement the matter was settled.

_January 11, 2007_

As Chuck looked into the faces of the crowd he realized how crowded it really was. As Devon took the stage you could hear a pin drop. Then Devon started the speech he had since his days at UCLA's school of law.

"_My fellow Americans I am today announcing my candidacy for the presidency of the United States. I do not run for the presidency merely to oppose any man but to propose new policies. I run because I am convinced that this country is on a perilous course and because I have such strong feelings about what must be done, and I feel that I'm obliged to do all that I can. I run to seek new policies - policies to end the bloodshed in the Middle East and in our cities, policies to close the gaps that now exist between rich and poor, between young and old, in this country and around the rest of the world. I run for the presidency because I want the Democratic Party and the United States of America to stand for hope instead of despair, for reconciliation of men instead of the growing risk of world war. I run because it is now unmistakably clear that we can change these disastrous, divisive policies only by changing the men who are now making them. For the reality of recent events in the Middle East has been glossed over with illusions. The crisis in the stock market, the crisis in our cities,and in our ghettos have all been met with too little and too late. I have traveled and I have listened to the young people of our nation and felt their anger about the war that they are sent to fight and about the world they are about to inherit. I cannot stand aside from the contest that will decide our nation's future and our children's future. But now that the fight is on and over policies which I have long been challenging, I must enter the race. The fight is just beginning and I believe that I can win … Finally, my decision reflects no personal animosity or disrespect toward President Bush. I have often commended his efforts in health, in education, and in many other areas, and I have the deepest sympathy for the burden that he carries today. But the issue is not personal. It is our profound differences over where we are heading and what we want to accomplish. I do not lightly dismiss the dangers and the difficulties of challenging an incumbent President. But these are not ordinary times and this is not an ordinary election. At stake is not simply the leadership of our party and even our country. It is our right to moral leadership of this planet. Join me and help make America Awesome."_

Afterwards the press area went crazy the reporters all calling in to their publishers trying to be the first to break the story of the new presidential candidate. As Chuck sat there and looked out at the media frenzy all Chuck could think about was that this was the end of his life as he knew it.


End file.
